


Artistic Gift

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Top Yusuke, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira has one last gift to give Yusuke for his birthday. Himself, he even wrapped himself up.





	Artistic Gift

So Akira had been planning this gift along with everything else. He had planned it along with the dinner. Planned it along with the museum celebration. He just never said anything as they went along. It was hard to do that though. Hard to keep his peace.

Still Yusuke must have suspected something being up when he got to stay the night but Morgana left with Futaba. Most likely he had a feeling about things being a little strange then but Akira wrapped his boyfriend up in enough kisses and soft words to chase things away.

“Want me set up your canvas for you before we go to bed?” He had been squeezed into the booth with Yusuke as Yusuke finished the coffee that Akira had brewed for him. “After a long day you might want to soothe your mind with a little drawing.” He had whispered into Yusuke’s ear.

“You know me so well.” Yusuke had chuckled. “Are you certain? I can set up myself.”

“No it’s fine.” He had pressed one kiss to Yusuke’s neck before he slowly slid out the booth. “Just wash up when you’re done and come upstairs okay?” Yusuke gave him a searching glance that Akira was unable to stop himself from smiling at. “What?”

“Nothing.” Yusuke brought the cup to his lips and drank deeply. “Just thinking.”

“About how much you enjoyed today?” Akira had made it to the counter. “We did so much today.”

“It was nice to be with everyone.” Yusuke agreed. “It was nice to spend this day with not just the people that are our friends but-“ There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I love you too you know.” Akira smiled as he inched towards the stairs. “This entire day so far was about you and you really deserved it. Everyone came out for Yusuke. Backed you up and supported you like you deserve.” He placed one foot on the stairs and smiled at his boyfriend. “I really really love you Yusuke.”

X

The canvas was prepared and that was not the only thing ready. Akira was squirming on his sheets a bit as he tied the last knot. He himself was prepared too and it was seriously embarrassing. He had plopped the bow on his head first after he dug the decorations out from the bag he had hidden them in.

Yusuke’s chair had the perfect spot before the bed. Just in case he seriously decided that now was the time to draw. Akira would tease the hell out of him later if he did though.

But the blue ribbon that Akira had managed to get. It had been hell to hunt for. Hell to get in such a long length and to hurriedly wrap it around his naked body in a fashion that would not offend Yusuke’s senses-

Only his love for Yusuke could get him here. If he was not so ridiculously gone over Yusuke this really would not be happening. But he did love him. He had loved him so long, he loved him so badly that this night he wanted to give Yusuke a little spice.

And what better spice was there than Akira all wrapped up like a present finished off with a bow? Even his dick was wrapped up. He had struggled with the little blue ribbons but they were a little cute. Wrapped from the base of his dick to end just under the head. No bow on the head of his dick. That would be overkill.

But Akira had his hands tied behind his back as he knelt on his bed. The ribbon was crisscrossing around him several times before it ended up around his wrists. Where he knelt he had a pillow under him. And for other preparations, he was already slicked up and stretched. That would never fail to be embarrassing.

Yusuke still had not come upstairs yet and that was honestly a miracle. Akira had feared he would come up before half the decorations and preparations were up but it seemed Yusuke smelt a rat and decided to give him time.

Meaning that Akira got to use the lamp Haru had given him to really shed some light on him, the artistic subject.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard the soft treads on the steps.  He bit his lips and fought squirming as Yusuke slowly and finally appeared.

“Oh Akira.” Yusuke’s sigh made Akira flush all over. “What a vision.” Why did he feel so hot all over? This was supposed to be sexy, Yusuke was making him feel so hot with his words alone so… “Unexpected as always but so… beautiful.” Yusuke sighed. “Is this my gift?” He chuckled as he moved to where Akira had left out a seat.

“Happy birthday.” Akira had to fight to keep his position and to keep his eyes on Yusuke. “You like the last gift?”

“I love it.” Yusuke slowly sat on the bed and stroked the bow on Akira’s head. “It’s wrapped so carefully.” His eyes were hot as they moved over Akira. “Every single part wrapped with care. The attention to detail is especially…” his final words were whispered in Akira’s ear. “Stunning.”

His dick was growing hard from every word that came from Yusuke’s lips. Akira shivered when Yusuke’s fingers moved to slowly stroke his hardening cock. “So you like.” Akira’s words shuddered as Yusuke stroked him over the ribbon restraints.

“It’s wrapped so perfectly.” Yusuke’s slowly stroked his cock with one hand. With the other he trailed a trail of fire down Akira’s back until he reached his bound hands. “That I feel great remorse in my heart and undoing any of it.” His hands slipped under Akira’s bound hands and he shuddered when Yusuke’s hands moved to his ass.

“I tried my best.” Akira shuddered when Yusuke’s hand caressed him. “You sure you don’t want to preserve it somehow?” He tried to tease but that just got Yusuke’s laugh in his ear.

“You’re right. I do want to preserve it.” Yusuke whispered. “But I’ll preserve it with my memory. Every single part of this. Every image, every look you make. I’ll capture it in my mind’s eye.” Akira gasped when Yusuke’s finger slowly slipped inside of him. “More than efficiently prepared.” Yusuke murmured. “How nice.”

“You know what they say about phantom thieves.” Akira breathed as his head fell forward as Yusuke’s finger slipped deeper inside him and retreated just as slowly. “Best at preparing for an infiltration.”

“That certainly sounds about right.” Yusuke laughed softly before he pressed a kiss to Akira’s neck. It was like fire had been inserted through his veins from that exact spot. He moaned and fought to keep still. Fought to keep kneeling. His hands clenched around the knot of ribbon around his wrists. “And that sounds about right too.” Yusuke sighed. “If only I could capture sound with my brush.”

“Capture sound?” Akira managed to gasp. He felt his body shudder as Yusuke slowly slipped his finger back inside. The feeling, it was not enough but Akira was determined not to say anything about it.

“If only.” Yusuke said softly. “I’d love to capture your sounds along with every part of you on my canvas. It’s painful to think that these images will only be imprinted on my mind. These sounds forever in my thoughts.” He plunged two fingers inside Akira, his greedy body accepted them and his cock twitched in Yusuke’s hand as his needful cry echoed in the room. “So sweet.” Yusuke breathed against his neck. “That sound can never be captured, never replicated.”

“Yu-Yusuke. Yusuke!” The two fingers were deep, his body was aflame how was it not enough? The ribbons around his cock. The decorations he had placed on his dick were instruments of sweet torture. Akira had to fight to keep his head from slumping forward. He knew that if he let his chin rest on his chest he might just keep it there.

His body was so warm, so hot all over. He was shivering. The ribbon rubbing against his skin only made him shudder more. The ribbon was getting slick with his sweat. He was not sweating that much, not yet but Yusuke was making him hot and he was making Akira shudder.

“I’m here.” Yusuke breathed as his fingers slowly twisted inside of Akira. “I’m right here Akira.” The fingers teased and then retreated. Only to return and twist inside him until Akira’s breath hitched and caught as he waited for Yusuke’s next move.

His cock was still in Yusuke’s grip. His cock was held tightly. His precum was escaping not in some drops but leaking and running down Yusuke’s fist. He could feel it. The ribbon around his dick, he could feel it getting soaked.

He tried to turn his head enough to press against Yusuke. Tried to turn his head enough that he could at least nuzzle against him but all he got was a soft laugh and another tease from the fingers inside of him. It was madness and it was torture. Akira had just begun and already he wanted to cum. He felt as though he would go mad from it.

“Akira.” Yusuke whispered as his hand slowly released Akira’s cock. “I find myself so conflicted.” Yusuke’s warm tongue slowly licked up his neck before Yusuke continued to whisper into his ear. “I find myself torn when it comes to you. You’re such a vision Akira.”

The hand around his cock changed the grip. Akira trembled when Yusuke’s thumb slid across his slit. He cried out when Yusuke gently played with it, coaxed more precum to flow free. “Yusuke.” His voice trembled as Yusuke’s thumb started a slow tease to his slit and the sensitive parts to the head of his cock.

“Shh.” Yusuke breathed into his ear. “Akira. You’re so beautiful, such a vision. It’s always a struggle to capture you on canvas. Something like this should be portrayed as many times as creativity and imagination allows. I’m so conflicted because where do I start?”

Yusuke’s fingers slipped out of him and drove a cry from Akira. He was frantic as he moved, he was trying to move backward to get the fingers back when Yusuke slid them back inside him again and stroked so carefully that Akira felt his cock tremble.

“So many ways that I want to see you right now.” Yusuke’s breath hitched as Akira tried to remain still. “I do want to capture this.” Yusuke admitted. “I want to capture you but every single you that this moment can give. I want to see you from every angle. I want to want your every expression. I need to see your pleasure Akira but I also need to give it to you.”

Akira was on board for that. He moaned at the sharp kisses Yusuke pressed as he slid his way back down his throat to nip away at his collar while Yusuke’s hands wreaked havoc to Akira’s mind. “Yes.” He gasped as he trembled. “Yes, damn it Yusuke. That’s the wh-o-le part of this damn thing. Give it, take it. I’m yours.” Akira’s last words froze as Yusuke’s fingers inside of him twisted and brushed against a spot that robbed him of breath. “I’ve always been yours.” He admitted as he blinked almost sightlessly. “Take what you need, give me all of it. Of you.”

“My sweet, cocky Joker.” Yusuke’s words were whispered against Akira’s collar and he shivered at the tone and how it felt to have it spoken against his skin. “Every time that I think I can not love you more.” Yusuke whispered. “You prove me wrong. The images in my head at this moment. You, the perfect gift. The ways I could have it. I want them all.”

“Then do them all.” Akira gasped. “Please Yusuke, just please. Do them all if you have to just please.” His cock was trembling with every breath that he took. “More than this. I need more than this. I need you.” He really needed to have more than the two fingers. More than the hand teasing his cock.

“And I want to give you it.” Yusuke whispered against his shoulder. “Everything that I thought. Everything that I’m thinking. Bit by bit I’ll give it to you. You’re my last gift of the day.” Yusuke’s breath hitched. “I can’t state how happy this makes me, but I’m still reluctant to unwrap this gift.”

“You have to do something.” Akira whined. “Please. Touch me more, do something.”

“The things that come to mind when I see you like this.” Yusuke was moving back up to his ear again. Sharp small bites accompanying his kisses. There would be small bruises there in the morning. Akira could feel that. “I se myself behind you. Taking you. The ribbon binding you.” Yusuke’s breaths had turned to pants. “I crave it, the image that I see when I see you like this. I see myself spreading you open. I see myself slowly and surely taking you apart until you are just mine.”

“Do it. Do all of it.” Akira gasped when Yusuke sucked hard on his neck. It burned so sweetly it was sending heat all through his body. That for sure would leave an obvious mark. It had to, the way that it burned his blood it had to leave some big evidence behind. “Make me yours right now, take me apart. Tie me up more Yusuke. Memorize every part of me.”

“I never had a choice in the matter.” Yusuke whispered before he leaned back. He chuckled at Akira’s cry when he removed his fingers. He gave a soothing murmur when he released Akira’s cock. Now Akira knelt trembling his cock wet and hard, his ass toyed with and still empty. “You imprint yourself so strongly on my thoughts without even doing anything.”

“Yusuke.” Akira felt so torn when Yusuke got up. “Yusuke!”

“Shh.” Yusuke slowly pulled off his shirt before he dropped tossed it towards Akira’s desk. “Shh Akira. Let me do this properly.” Yusuke’s hands came towards him and Akira melted under his touch. Yusuke ran his hands over him almost soothingly but Akira gasped when Yusuke began to tug him towards the end of the bed. “Kneel closer to the edge.” Yusuke murmured quietly.

Akira dug his fingers deeper into the knot above his wrists as he moved forward. He was still kneeling on the cushion but Yusuke helped him forward until the cushion was at the very edge of the bed. Before he could properly wonder which way Yusuke was going to go with this Yusuke had moved towards the lamp Akira had been using to shine light onto the bed and himself.

“Perfect.” Yusuke murmured as he directed the lamp. “But this will shade everything better.” He moved the lamp bit by bit until he was satisfied. He stepped back from the shelf and slowly ran his hand up Akira’s spread thighs as he knelt on the cushion. “How are you feeling?” Yusuke whispered.

“Horny.” Akira joked as he looked down at his hard cock.

“That isn’t what I meant.” Yusuke chuckled as his hands gently moved along Akira’s thighs. “But I’ll take that into consideration.”

“This thing is soft.” Akira admitted. “But I need more Yusuke.” He whispered as he met Yusuke’s eyes.” I need more. More than this.”

“I know.” Yusuke agreed before he sank to his knees. His hands were still on Akira’s thighs. Akira felt his heart rate increase as Yusuke looked up at him. “I’ll be doing what I can but there is this gift to consider.” His eyes dropped to Akira’s cock that was wrapped with the ribbons. “I still am reluctant to unwrap it.”

“Damn it.” Akira hissed before Yusuke moved forward. He gasped when Yusuke’s head dipped and his tongue brushed Akira’s cock. Swiped away at the wetness before Yusuke pulled back. “This is what you’re going to do?”

“Haven’t you taken your time unwrapping a gift before?” Yusuke questioned him before he wrapped a hand around the base of Akira’s cock.

“Not like you.” Akira arched into Yusuke’s touch with a shaky sigh. “Never like this and never like you Yusuke.” He rasped as Yusuke’s tongue slid over his cock. “Oh, Yus-“ He swallowed as Yusuke bobbed his head and sucked the head of Akira’s cock into his mouth. So warm and hot. But the hand around the base of his cock was killing him.

“You look so good with all this blue restraining you.” Yusuke murmured when he pulled off Akira’s cock to lick a train of fire down Akira’s length. “Especially with it here.” He whispered. Akira was hot all over but the parts that were the hottest would have to be where Yusuke’s tongue played. Where Yusuke’s hand wrapped around his cock and the hand that he had braced on Akira’s thigh.

He was so aware, he was hyper aware of Yusuke. Of his touch and of his own body. The ribbon wrapped around himself. Every time that he moved and trembled it brushed over him. Moved over his body and Akira felt it everywhere. The feeling kept sending hot flashes all over his body and he trembled more.

He was kneeling on the soft pillow and his thighs were not feeling any strain. He was thankful for that. He was thankful because he was honestly torn between wanting more of Yusuke’s tongue and words teasing him and cumming. Akira still felt empty but Yusuke’s mouth was a fire that he was craving.

He was so torn over everything. He had wrapped himself up for Yusuke and now Yusuke was savouring everything that he was. He was doing that and he was taking Akira apart. Honestly the whole thing was driving him insane. But he loved him. He loved Yusuke so much that he could only watch and react. Yusuke was everything.

“I thought the blue was a nice touch.” Akira gasped as he tried to move forward more. Tried to get his cock closer to Yusuke. All that got him was Yusuke blowing softly over the tip of his cock and Yusuke’s hand on his thigh tightening in warning. Akira got the warning loud and clear. Stay still. Do not move. Such torture.

“It is.” Yusuke softly kissed the head of Akira’s cock while the hand around his base played with the wet ribbons. Akira’s cock was burning or at least it felt it was. He was trembling from the sensations. He felt so warm and he felt so good but it was torture.

Yusuke was settling into a rhythm. He teased Akira’s cock. He would suck the tip, play with the head while the hand around his base squeezed and moved slightly. While his fingers teased Akira’s length and teased the wet ribbon. It only got wetter with every passing moment. The precum that escaped Yusuke’s mouth slipped down Akira’s cock.

He was panting with every passing moment. His body was so hot that with every breath he was confused to if he was heating up or cooling down. All he could do was watch. He felt as though he was on the edge but his body was crying for more. He had teased himself, prepared himself for Yusuke. He had done all of that and Yusuke’s fingers had amped up the game. But now he was just playing with Akira’s cock and he needed something inside of him.

“Just look at you.” Yusuke pulled back and the look he gave Akira made his hips jerk and a moan escape from him. “Covered, wrapped up and so flushed. If anyone saw you, they would want you.” Yusuke murmured. “You would have to be a private painting. You would be a piece that drove hoards to madness. Your skin, your body.” Yusuke bent his head and the kiss to his thighs should not have made him react but it did. “Your eyes.” Yusuke whispered against the inside of his thigh. “Could drive anyone to madness and destruction. Beautiful.”

“Yusuke.” Akira begged as the kisses up his thighs made him twitch. Yusuke was making his way back to his cock and Akira needed it. He needed more of Yusuke. More hands on him. Yusuke inside him, fingers or cock he needed something he felt so empty. “Please.” He begged.

“So sweet.” Yusuke whispered as his lips hovered before Akira’s cock. “So delightful, if only I could capture your sound as well. If only my hands could recreate this beauty.” The lips moved and brought a trail of fire with it. Akira gasped and jerked as Yusuke’s tongue and teeth played with the ribbon wrapped around the base of his cock. Tugged at the knot, Yusuke ran his tongue over it and the heat and wetness made Akira moan. “So good.” Was whispered as Yusuke moved further up.

“All yours.” Akira promised shakily. “Everything that I am. All of this Yusuke.” He whispered as he fought to keep his body from moving too much. His hips kept jerking and twitching. Most of it was really out of his control.

The ribbon over his body kept moving and he kept reacting to it. It slid over his chest and teased his nipples. It rubbed against his ribs. The ribbon on his cock was driving him mad and then Yusuke was adding to it. Akira was trying to keep the reactions down but there was only so much he could do when he was teased and on the edge like this. His fingers were digging into the knot around his wrists as cry after cry escaped him.

“Perfection.” Yusuke whispered against his cock. “Just perfection Akira.” The kiss to his cock was so chaste and simple but Akira cried out as his hips jerked forward. Yusuke pulled back in time but Akira shuddered and shook. “Oh, well this is new.” Yusuke whispered. Akira raised his head enough to see Yusuke swipe away a trail of precum. “This is the newest height you’ve reached Akira.”

“You would enjoy that.” Akira tried to chuckle as he fought the violent twitches. He gasped as his cock leaked more and more precum. It was not even running smoothly. A few drops and then a burst of it and a trail. “What have you done?” He tried to tease as his body burned.

“Something beautiful.” Yusuke’s tongue licked away the trail and Akira groaned at the image and the heat. It was so good and Yusuke was so beautiful like that. “I wonder how much more we can endure.” He whispered and Akira shuddered.

“Slowest present opening ever.” Akira gasped. “Come on Yusuke.” He whispered. “I need more, I need to give you everything.” He shifted where he knelt and melt Yusuke’s eyes as he sucked away his precum. Hottest thing he had ever seen but he was still begging here. “Take more than this.” He finished on a moan.

“You’re right.” Yusuke said as he finally pulled back again. Akira watched the way he looked down at himself and he had to do it too. He bit his lip at Yusuke’s tented pants. “I should move to the next step by now. I do want to savour the gift but I don’t want to ruin the package.” Yusuke chuckled as his finger teased under the head of Akira’s cock.

“Good, good finally.” Akira shifted as Yusuke looked him over. The hand on his thigh moved from Akira to Yusuke’s pants. Akira watched as Yusuke palmed his bulge before he moved both his hands and got to his feet.

One hand moved back to Yusuke’s pants. The other moved to Akira’s chin. The zip sounded so loud in the room. Akira felt hotter. He was so sensitive as Yusuke held his chin up so they looked into each other’s eyes. “Beautiful.” Yusuke said softly.

“That goes to you too.” Akira whispered back as Yusuke removed his hand. He kept looking up, kept looking towards Yusuke as he shifted around. Getting rid of the pants. “I love you so much.” Akira swallowed. “And I want you so bad.”

“Your eyes tell me that. So expressive.” Yusuke said softly as he stepped back. Akira heard the sound of cloth hitting wood and assumed that Yusuke had chucked the pants away. “And I love you just as much. I need you just as much.” Yusuke said softly.

The hand came under his chin again. Akira felt his breaths return to pants as Yusuke’s finger gently teased his bottom lip. He let his tongue slip out slowly so he could gently lick Yusuke’s finger. It got him a smile in return. It also got him Yusuke’s finger pressing harder against his lip.

“Want to put something else in?” Akira softly teased. “You can you know.” He teased his tongue out again and when he saw the flash of want go through Yusuke’s eyes, he felt a deep flash of want in his stomach. “You can put it in here.” He teased softly. “Or somewhere else, or both.” He whispered. “I’d love both.”

“So would I.” Yusuke whispered as his finger traced Akira’s lip. “It would be so beautiful.” He whispered. “I want to see both. I want to commit both to memory. You’re so pretty here.” His lips curved. “Along with this little bow. I can’t wait to watch it bob as you suck me off.”

“Oh fuck.” Akira whispered as he stared at Yusuke. He felt his cock jerk at his words and all over his body fire raged. For a second he had feared that the words alone would make him cum. Yusuke could be so blunt and graphic sometimes. The things he said could seriously bring the visuals forward to the point that he felt everything. But had it been like this before? Words had never tipped him so close to the edge, Akira was burning in the need.

“Maybe later.” Yusuke teased as he gently pried Akira’s lips apart. “Right now, I’d love to watch you.” The hand under his chin moved and Akira let his gaze drop. “I’m going to enjoy this.” The purr went straight through his body.

Yusuke’s cock was hard and even slick at the tip. Yusuke moved closer and Akira found himself wishing for the use of his hands. He needed them so badly. He wanted to use them so badly but he had them all wrapped up.

Yusuke’s cock brushed his cheek before Akira was able to brush it with his lips. A little sticky at the tip but that was no surprise to him. His own was bobbing and jerking without assistance. Honestly he was lucky that Yusuke was not touching him there. He much just cum from a touch. The ribbon was still sliding with every movement that Akira made.

When Yusuke nudged his lips with his cock Akira leaned forward enough before he brushed it with his tongue. Yusuke’s eyes were burning down at him. It made him feel so… he moaned as he sucked the head. Before he could take more than that he was pushed back.

“Take it slow.” Yusuke said softly. “Take it easy. I want to watch every moment. Every second of this.” Akira shivered at Yusuke’s words. “Don’t rush it.” Akira slipped out his tongue to meet the tip of Yusuke’s cock. He gently and slowly swiped away the drop of precum. “Perfect.” Yusuke sighed. “Slowly, easily.” He hissed as Akira pressed a chaste kiss to the head. “Slowly.” He murmured when Akira gently sucked the tip. “That’s perfect.” Was softly groaned when Akira pulled back only to suck a bit more.

With Yusuke’s reminder ringing in his ears Akira sucked softly and pulled back. He pressed soft slow kisses to Yusuke’s cock and gently sucked and nibbled along the tip. He licked as much as he was allowed but he was frustrated by Yusuke’s hand that would not let him go any further.

“Oh Akira.” Yusuke sighed as he rested his hand in Akira’s hair. “Your eyes are so wonderfully expressive.” Yusuke murmured. “Is this what you want?” Akira hummed an agreement as Yusuke slipped his hand back enough that Akira could swallow more than the head. “So sweet, so beautiful.” Were the words whispered down to him. “I should let you do want you out, do what you want.” Yusuke whispered. Akira hummed an agreement. “You would lose to drive me crazy wouldn’t you.” The hand on his head was combing through his hair gently.

Akira could have answered but he was too busy taking as much as he could of Yusuke into his mouth. His hands were tight on the knot around his wrists as he ached to touch Yusuke. He usually had so much fun teasing and working him up and now he had to settle with pleasing him with his mouth alone.

Not that Yusuke seemed to mind that at all. Small hisses escaped from him when Akira teased the underside of his cock with his tongue. His eyes were heated as he met Akira’s gaze. As much as Akira was able to meet his gaze. It was simply too difficult to keep eye contact.

He was moving constantly he had to pull back for air, he had to move to tease and suck Yusuke’s cock the way he wanted because without his hands this had just gotten noisier and messier. He had to tease more, he had to suck and move his head more. But whenever he flicked his gaze up at Yusuke. Yusuke was always watching and the smile he had on his flushed face made Akira burn.

The praises that fell from Yusuke’s lips. The way that he watched him so intently. Akira knew that he was supposed to be the gift. Yusuke was supposed to do whatever he wanted but Akira felt so good he felt as though the one being treated was him.

Yusuke’s hand on his head was mostly lax. It just combed through his hair or pulled him from going too deep. Yusuke stopped him with a firm grip whenever Akira bobbed further than half Yusuke’s length. Akira had to make do with slicking up only half of Yusuke’s cock. He had to settle but he did a damn good job. Every time he pulled off to properly gasp for breath and loo at Yusuke, he saw the wet cock and had to smile.

“Now for the next step.” Yusuke said softly as he kept Akira from moving back forward. “You must be getting tired of kneeling. Time for a change of position.” He said as he stepped out of Akira’s reach. “How about lying down for a bit?”

Akira would have said something snarky. Maybe something witty or teasing but he was still gasping for breath. He was still shivering from the ribbon teasing him so he could only watch Yusuke as Yusuke dragged his other pillow down the bed.

It took only a bit of tugging from Yusuke to have Akira no longer kneeling. Akira felt his face flush as he burrowed his head into his pillow. His arms were still behind his back but he was leaning over the soft cushion that he had been kneeling on the entire time.

“So beautiful.” Yusuke said softly as he spread apart Akira’s legs. Technically Akira was still kneeling, it was just that this was far more comfortable for his front. His dick was rubbing against the cushion and his stomach was pressed against the softness. “What a sight.” Yusuke sighed.

“What you going to do about it?” Akira gasped as Yusuke’s hands trailed up his sides. Yusuke gently tugged the knot keeping his wrists secured while his other hand slid up Akira’s back teasing the spots the ribbon hid until it reached his nape.

“I know what you would like.” Yusuke whispered as his hand disappeared from around Akira’s wrist. There was a soft click that Akira did not identify right away until he put it together. He squirmed until Yusuke slowly slipped a slick finger into him. “Look how well you take it. Look at your body.” Yusuke whispered as one finger turned to two. “Still so ready for me. Even after I teased you, even after I made you wait.” Akira whined into his pillow as he tried to follow the motions of Yusuke’s fingers.

“Don’t make me wait any longer.” Akira moaned as he wished for his hands. He clung to the ribbon as he tried to rock back onto Yusuke’s fingers as they slowly moved to three. “Please Yusuke.” He needed it. “I’ve been waiting for it.” He begged. “Please, Please, please.” He bit the pillow as his body shuddered. He was so hard, he was leaking into the cushion under him but there was no relief. Even with him rubbing against the cushion there was none.

The hand on his nape tightened and Akira gasped as Yusuke began to pull him back and up. He was still kneeling. Without his hands he could not go on all fours. No hands meant no balance but Yusuke- he was balancing Akira.

The fingers disappeared and Akira felt himself tremble as he tried to spread his legs more. He tried to get his own balance. When he felt Yusuke’s cock a moan escaped him. Yusuke was slow with it.

Akira gasped with every push and every retreat. He was burning with the feeling. His cock throbbed as he accepted it all. When Yusuke sighed and he felt him drape over him Akira trembled and slumped forward.

“I wonder.” Yusuke mused as the hand around his neck vanished onto to grab onto the knot that tied Akira’s wrists. The motion caused Akira to rock forward before Yusuke pulled him back with the knot. “I see.” Yusuke laughed softly. “What a pretty picture, all these ties for my gift and such a pretty little bow.”

“Still going to mess around instead of unwrapping it?” Akira moaned as Yusuke withdrew slowly only to tug Akira back as he thrust back in. His words quivered as he tried to hold onto composure.

“My gift is so delicious and inspirational.” Yusuke’s voice was lower as he sped up his thrusts. His breathing had quickened along with his thrusts. Akira gasped and moaned with each thrust. Yusuke knew what he was doing making sure to hit everything that felt good.

When he finally released the knot Akira almost felt relieved but that was short lived. Yusuke it turned out really did like how he looked from behind. Akira shivered at the hands that teased him as he struggled to meet each thrust. Yusuke’s hands swept over his back, slid around to his front and teased everywhere that he was flushed. Everywhere that the ribbons had teased, Yusuke’s hands followed suit. It was driving him insane.

Akira’s breathing were more short gasps than anything else. His cock was leaking into the pillow. He was so hard he was unsure to how much he could take. Yusuke’s breathing was loud too. Akira could feel his control slipping. His hands were moving faster.

It was less teasing but more- possessive. Sweeping over his back, locking onto his nape to drag him into a few harsh mind numbing thrusts that Akira was unable to breathe for. When the hand on his hip moved to under him Akira wanted to sob.

His legs gave out the moment that Yusuke got rid of the ribbons around his cock. He throbbed in Yusuke’s hand and fell face first onto his pillow. He got his head up in time because Yusuke followed him down each thrust sending cries from Akira’s throat.

He could not even more anymore. He shuddered under Yusuke’s hands and his thrusts. Yusuke was draped over him his hand moving on Akira’s cock. Getting him off with a fast rhythm. If Akira could have spoken he could have told Yusuke that with or without Yusuke’s hand Akira would have cum.

He was so close that he could only blink and gasp. He shuddered at a deep thrust and sank his teeth deep into the pillow as he finally came. Yusuke’s groan as he stilled behind him was an afterthought. Akira shuddered and gasped with his teeth deep into his pillow as he clenched around Yusuke’s cock and came into Yusuke’s hand. He felt a little light headed as well. “Fuck.” He gasped wetly as he tried to raise his head.

“That was beautiful.” Yusuke said hoarsely as he moved one hand from under Akira. “But we’re far from done.” He gave a slow thrust to make his point and Akira shuddered at the feeling of Yusuke’s thick length inside him stroking over sensitive spots. “Accompany me some more Akira.” Yusuke whispered. Akira could only nod and meet Yusuke’s next slow thrust.

X

The pillow was a wet mess from his tears and from his own saliva. Akira’s hands had come undone at some point. He was unsure when but he did know that he was clutching his sheets as he whimpered into the pillow.

His cock was hard again. He had no clue why, it was just was. Yusuke’s hands were on his hips as he drove into Akira again and again with slow deep thrusts. It was so deep and so good that Akira’s legs trembled with every deep one.

His neck and shoulders had bite marks. It was hard to focus on them but he recalled Yusuke biting and sucking.

“Akira.” There he was again on Akira’s neck. Akira whimpered at the wet heat as Yusuke’s hips stuttered. “Sweet.” Yusuke gasped. “Mine.” Akira gasped at the harsh kiss to his sore neck and at the warmth inside him as Yusuke shuddered.

“Oh damn.” His voice was so hoarse. “Yusuke.” He tried to whisper. He ended up whimpering at the hand that slipped around his cock and began to tease the head. “I-I” There was no teasing in Yusuke’s clumsy rhythm and in no time at all Akira whimpered as he came in Yusuke’s hand again. It felt good but he knew there was barely anything. Yusuke had fucked the rest out of him early. “Yusuke.” He whimpered.

“The best thing ever.” Yusuke whispered against his neck. “Is just all mine.” There was a light tug from his hair and Akira remembered the bow. “We can’t fall asleep like this.” Yusuke whispered even as he made no moves towards pulling out of Akira. “But just for a few more seconds, I would like to remain like this.”

Akira was not exactly going to push to move either. He was exhausted himself and he needed to catch his breath and his wits. “W-who am I.” He whispered hoarsely. “To deny the birthday boy’s request? Let’s rest here for a little longer.” He said softly. “A little longer won’t matter much.” Yusuke’s warmth was something he enjoyed anyway. Clean up could come a little later.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up bigger than I had intended BUT I'm really happy with the results.


End file.
